


Merry Pitchmas 2015

by WelshCakes68



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, Advent Calendar, Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cards, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, F/F, First Christmas, Fluff, Mistletoe, Snowball Fight, bechloe - Freeform, merry pitchmas 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshCakes68/pseuds/WelshCakes68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe introduces Beca to everything it takes to be involved in a Bealian Christmas.</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>Merry Pitchmas 2015 Challenge on Tumblr.</p><p>Gift for <em>supremegeekmonkey</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. who starts putting up decorations in october?

**Author's Note:**

> Expansion on my answers to _whatwouldwaltdo_ 's Ship Meme, Christmas Edition on Tumblr.
> 
> http://welshcakes68.tumblr.com/post/134327940198/hello-bechloe
> 
> Slight AU. First Christmas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chloe _would_ do it as her Mother always began decorating that early but Beca has managed to enforce a Post-Thanksgiving Rule.**

“Chloe! What the hell is _this_?” Beca asked as she rounded the corner into their kitchen, holding up Chloe’s new bag of purchases accusingly, a look of disbelief mixed with disgust on her face.

“Uhh…Christmas decorations.” Chloe answered simply, scrunching her brow and rolling her eyes in a ‘duh’ expression at her girlfriend, biting back a smile as the shorter girl practically quivered on the spot in annoyance, arms going rigid as her chest started to heave slightly.

 _‘Stacie’s right; she does look like Marvin the Martian when she’s mad.’_ Chloe thought to herself, making it harder to not laugh aloud.

“I can see that!” Beca spit back defensively, stepping forward and dumping the bag loudly onto the table.

“Then why did you ask?” Chloe asked innocently before taking a sip of water, enjoying teasing Beca more than she probably should.

“Christmas decorations, Chloe? Seriously?” Beca questioned, shaking her head, expression desperate for it not to be true, as if the truth of the situation personally offended her somehow.

“Yeah, I thought we could start putting stuff up tonight.” Chloe answered as she stalked closer to the brunette, happy grin in place as she gripped the shorter girls shoulders in excitement.

“Tonight?” Beca repeated, raising a dubious eyebrow, expression clearly stating, ‘Are you kidding?’

“Yes, Beca. Tonight.” Chloe confirmed patiently, unable to resist leaning down quickly and peppering a quick kiss to the brunette’s scrunched brow.

“It’s October 15th. Why would we _possibly_ start decorating tonight when Christmas is still over _two months_ away?” Beca asked sceptically, following Chloe as she left the kitchen and headed for their living room.

“Eurgh, don’t be depressing, Beca.” Chloe huffed as she threw herself dramatically down onto the couch, picking up her magazine and flipping it open casually as she made herself comfortable.

“It’s the truth, Chloe.” Beca argued vehemently, crossing her arms as she took a seat on the arm of the couch near Chloe’s feet.

“Well, my Mama always starts decorating around this time of year.” The redhead responded simply as if that were all that needed to be said on the matter to rationalise the decision.

_‘No such luck.’_

“Great for Mama Beale; we’re not doing that.” Beca replied firmly, face stern.

“But Beca-” Chloe began to argue as she raised herself back into a seating position and scooted herself down the couch and closer to her girlfriend.

“No way, Dude. We’re still nearly a quarter of a year away from Christmas and it would be ridiculous to start decorating now.” The younger girl reasoned logically though it did nothing to quell Chloe’s need to decorate sooner.

The redhead looked up at Beca sadly for a long moment, resting her hand on the shorter girl’s knees as she gave her best Puss in Boots impression but the brunette remained unmoved, causing the older girl to heave a small sigh of defeat. “Well, when do you normally decorate for Christmas?” Chloe questioned, hoping to get a sense of how long the other girl was expecting her to wait.

“Do we really _need_ to decorate for-” Beca was abruptly cut off by Chloe’s hand covering her mouth, thumb hooking under her chin to forcefully stop her words as she raised herself up to kneel on the couch cushion next to her.

“I have to stop you there before you say what I’m afraid you’re about to say and I start to wonder if you know me at all.” The older announced evenly, eyes dancing as they took Beca in at their new close proximity.

Beca actually let out a chuckle at that and Chloe had to pull her hand away at the puff of warm air that blew across her palm and made her shiver slightly.

“Fine. I guess Mitchell’s normally put stuff up around, like, the 20th or something?” Beca guessed, her head bobbing back and forth and eyes squinting adorably as she thought about it, finally nodding to herself once the words had left her mouth.

“Of November?” Chloe asked, expression falling at the potential for such a long wait.

“Noooooo…December.” Beca clarified with a shake of her head before meeting the redheads stare solidly.

“December?!” Chloe balked, expression totally disgusted. “Christmas is nearly over by then! What would be the point?!”

“We decorated Christmas Eve one year.” Beca reflected, eyes swivelling off to the side as she remembered with a fond little grin. “So you agree then? No point? Don’t want to bother this year?”

“No, no, no, no, no.” Chloe denied, shaking her head and waving a single finger back and forth in Beca’s face, making her girlfriend lean back slightly to avoid getting bopped on the nose with the disapproving digit. “We are _so_ decorating…nice try…but we aren’t waiting that long. How about November 1st?”

“Dude, no! That’s still too early.” The brunette refused, eyes looking down at Chloe and looking the part of a stern parent, remonstrating with their toddler for the fiftieth time exactly _why_ they weren’t getting a puppy.

“It’s after Halloween!” Chloe argued back with a whine.

“Too. Early.” Beca denied unsympathetically. Chloe bit her lip, knowing that Beca was too adamant on this for Chloe’s usual ‘strategies’ for getting her own way to work, knowing that compromise would be the only way forward on the topic.

“Well, I’m not waiting until December.” Chloe argued stubbornly, crossing her arms and staring her girlfriend down whilst actually looking up at her, resisting the urge to fidget as the younger girl continued to stare at her impassively.

Beca slowly leaned forward from her perch, not breaking their eye contact, as she brought her own arms up to fold across her chest, mimicking Chloe’s pose and smirking lightly, clearly enjoying their stand/sit-off.

“Thanksgiving.” Beca declared finally.

“Thanksgiving?” Chloe repeated, squinting her eyes as she mulled it over in her head, judging to see just how averse she was to the idea.

“Yes, we can put up decorations _after_ Thanksgiving …or as I like to call it, ‘American Genocide Day’.” Beca snarked and Chloe huffed but refused to argue with the suborn girl, who was apparently incapable of enjoying _any_ national holiday, even if she did actually had a point on that one.

“But that’s still so far away…” Chloe droned, bouncing up and down on her knees a couple of times, perfectly completing the image of pouting toddler.

“…literally half the time between now and Christmas. So if _that’s_ so far away then…” Beca began to trail off and Chloe rushed in before she could press her point.

“Fine, fine, fine.” She chanted quickly holding out her hand to seal the deal.

Beca unfolded her arms with a smirk and put her hand in Chloe’s, letting the redhead ‘shake’ them briefly before yanking her hand slightly, pulling her in as Chloe let out a surprised squeak before sealing their lips together. Chloe giggled against Beca’s mouth before wrapping her arms around her shoulders before kissing her back properly.

They finally broke away, Beca’s hands on her hips and a smile on both of their faces. “Deal.” Beca announced, looking pleased with herself…which never completely sat well with Chloe.

“And I guess that gives me another full month to buy _more_ decorations.” Chloe conceded softly with a tilt of her head, letting her eyes light up with the possibilities of what more time would allow.

Beca’s eyes widened slightly in horror before she huffed and planted her forehead against Chloe’s collarbone in defeat. Chloe just giggled and squeezed her tighter, swaying her slightly to comfort even as her smile grew wider at her small victory.


	2. who places mistletoes all around the house?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chloe: any excuse to steal a kiss though this is easily Beca’s favourite bit of Yuletide decoration.**

“Hey!” Chloe chirped, jumping out of thin air as Beca rounded the corner from their bedroom.

“Gah!” The brunette jumped, nearly dropping the box of decorations Chloe had asked her to fetch. “Dude! Do you want me to croak from a heart attack before we even make it to Christmas?”

Chloe scrunched her face adorably at the prospect, almost in a pout, before shaking her head by way of answer. “No. I just wanted to get a kiss.”

“A kiss?” Beca repeated in confusion, not knowing her girlfriend to simply _ask_ for such things usually.

Chloe smiled widely and nodded enthusiastically, aquamarine eyes alight with mischief.

Beca was instantly suspicious.

“Well, where’s the romance, dude? Don’t you know you’ve got to _earn_ it?” Beca returned casually, rearranging the box in her grip as its weight started to feel heavier.

Chloe’s smile only got wider as she shook her head emphatically, looking like an adorable child as her red hair swung back and forth hypnotically. “Nope.”

“No?” Beca asked curiously?

“No. Not this time.” Chloe confirmed, looking smug now and Beca was having the distinct feeling that she was missing something.

“And do, pray tell, what is different about this time?” Beca asked casually, meeting her girlfriend’s jubilant stare head on.

Chloe merely swivelled her eyes upwards, letting her grin turn decidedly superior. Beca looked too, rolling her eyes when she saw the plant there. “Mistletoe? Seriously?”

“Dixie Chick serious-ly.” Chloe answered, laughing at the shiver that ran up Beca’s spine at the ‘Aubrey Flashback’. Beca was opening her mouth, no doubt to say something sarcastic (she hadn’t quite decided yet) but Chloe cut her off by cupping her jaw in her hands gently and leaning into give her a light kiss.

It wasn’t an intense kiss, nor particularly long but it still made the hairs on the back of Beca’s neck stand on edge in response to the shiver that danced down her spine. Her eyes remained half-lidded longer than she would have liked before a small, infectious giggle knocked her out of her stupor.

“Happy now?” Beca asked with a raised eyebrow, trying to look put out but failing abysmally as she felt the muscles in her cheeks twitch as she tried to resist the smile fighting its way onto her face.

“Ecstatic.” Chloe beamed, looking the personification of the word, before she scampered off down the hall ahead of Beca back to the living room where they were currently decorating the tree, reindeer-slippered feet slipping slightly on the hardwood floors in her enthusiasm.

Beca scoffed but stopped fighting the smile, following her exuberant girlfriend into the living room, turning the corner and…

“Hey!” Chloe’s voice took her by surprise again.

“Gah!” Beca jumped again, feeling her heartrate spike again in a decidedly unhealthy way. “What?!” She asked stroppily, adrenaline pumping once again.

Chloe just grinned and looked up again. Beca looked too, already knowing what she would see.

“Have you literally put some on every doorway of the apartment?” Beca asked with the inverted amount of enthusiasm she actually felt at the possibility.

“Perhaps.” Chloe answered coyly, raising a challenging eyebrow.

Beca sighed again, bending down to drop the box onto the floor, as if what was to follow would be an arduous task. “We’re never going to get stuff done at this rate!” Beca bit out in false-exasperation but was already leaning in.

Chloe smirked and turned them both around, backing Beca up by her hips and pushing her onto the couch before following close behind, immediately climbing on top of her as Beca’s eyes widened in excitement, the two giggling together as they went. “‘Stuff’ is over-rated anyway.” Chloe whispered directly into Beca’s ear before slowly leaning in to press their lips together again.


	3. who puts the final star/angel on the top of the christmas tree?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chloe does while Beca is more than happy to hold her hips steady as she climbs up onto the sofa to put it on.**

Beca looked around at their living room and almost didn’t recognise it…mostly because she nearly couldn’t see any of the furniture, walls or flooring due to all of the glittering stars, festive floor mats and singing snowmen the room was now littered with.

 _‘It looks like Santa’s Grotto threw up in here.’_ Beca thought to herself with a minor shiver of disgust.

The Christmas tree was now done to Chloe’s ludicrously high Bealian standards and the redhead had run to their bedroom to get the final touch; the Angel her Grandma had gifted her with when she had moved into her first apartment after graduation.

“Ta da!” Chloe sang as she re-entered the room, holding up a redheaded angel with painted blue eyes triumphantly for Beca’s inspection. “What do you think, Becs?”

“I think…” Beca trailed off as she trailed a critical eye over the piece as Chloe waited nervously, clearly wanting the brunette’s approval, “she’s beautiful, Beale.” Beca smiled, enjoying the palpable rush of relief that swelled over her girlfriend’s face. “She looks like you.” Beca smiled, recognising that she was very nearly fawning over Chloe as she looked her over fondly but not much caring on this occasion.

“That’s intentional, no doubt. My Grandma calls me her Angel. I’m the only Granddaughter she has.” Chloe tried to downplay it with a shrug though Beca could see the overwhelming fondness Chloe had for the family matriarch in her eyes as she softly stroked a thumb over the angels face.

“Well, that’s probably lucky for all of your alternate universe sisters and cousins because you would definitely still be the Angel, even if they did exist.” Beca stated evenly yet with a sardonic smirk.

“Awwww.” Chloe cooed, cuddling up to Beca at that, letting her head rest on the shorter girls and swaying them back and forth slightly as she let out an exaggerated sigh. At least it sounded exaggerated to Beca but was most likely a genuinely happy sigh from her girlfriend.

Beca took a deep breath, enjoying the peaceful moment before Chloe’s second contented sigh signalled how much of a sap Beca was being at that moment, causing her to step back with pink tinged cheeks. “You ready to do this, Beale?”

“Yep. Are you sure you don’t want to do the honours?” Chloe asked with a smile, bopping Beca’s nose gently with the face of their tree angel.

“I wouldn’t be able to reach.” Beca deadpanned which made Chloe cackle in amusement at the truth of the statement, even if Beca delivered it as if it were a joke. “Besides, you’ve worked hard on the rest of the tree; you deserve the finishing touch.”

Chloe began to coo at her again and Beca swivelled her head away and rolled her eyes, causing Chloe to giggle again. The redhead was suddenly pressed up against her, mouth at her ear and a possessive hand on her hip. “Your patience throughout this process has been noted.” She whispered heatedly before pressing a kiss there as she simultaneously gave her behind a squeeze, causing Beca to squeak and jump.

Chloe stepped away then, expression happy and innocent as Beca tried not to splutter. “Alrighty then…” Chloe trailed off as she began to climb the couch. Beca jerked out of her haze immediately, offering steadying hands to her girlfriend as she attempted to balance on the arm of the couch to reach over to the tree. It took a moment of Chloe fiddling with the top of the tree to get ‘Brittany’ (“Solid angel name.” Beca had agreed when Chloe had informed her) to sit just right, Beca standing below her with a smirk and steadying hands anchored on her hips as she looked up at her girlfriend, eye-level even with the older girl’s navel, thinking to herself that _this_ might be her favourite part of the whole the process.


	4. who buys the advent calendars?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chloe: any excuse to eat chocolate in the morning would be gladly received.**

“Good morning, Babe!” Chloe sang from the kitchen table.

“Morning.” Beca mumbled back, bleary eyed but still having enough of her mental faculties together to shuffle over to her girlfriend and place a sleepy kiss to the crown of her head, making the redhead smile wider.

“Coffee pot is brewed.” Chloe offered, knowing that _that_ was all Beca really cared about at this time of the morning.

Beca let out an appreciative groan which shouldn’t get Chloe as flustered as it did but she hid it well, aided by the fact that Beca was facing away from her now and still half unconscious. “I love you.” Beca replied as she moved with slightly more speed now towards the coffee machine, steaming clouds of coffee vapour floating through the air.

“Just for that?” Chloe teased, watching her girlfriend navigate around the kitchen with her eyes closed, grabbing mugs, milk and sugar as she went blindly, the well-practiced routine not requiring sight anymore.

“Just for that.” Beca agreed evenly. “It’s all been a lie up until now.” She snarked and Chloe could hear the smirk that she couldn’t see.

 _‘Still a smartass even when she’s partially comatose.’_ Chloe thought to herself drily, grinning fondly despite herself.

The redhead let out an offended squawk before swatting at Beca’s ass with the tea towel resting on the back of the chair next to her. The brunette just chuckled to herself softly. “You want one?”

“Please.” Chloe replied as she flipped the page of their local newspaper, reading up on the latest Basketball results from the local high school.

They enjoyed a companionable silence while Beca made their coffee’s before sitting down at the table next to Chloe. “So, I have something for tonight.” Chloe goaded with a raised eyebrow, pearly white teeth biting into her lower lip in an attempt to taper the grin wanting to make itself known.

“Is that right?” Beca asked, putting on an air of indifference as she took her first sip of much needed caffeine.

“It is. It’s December 1st today so I’ve got…” Chloe trailed off, jumping from her seat and walking over to a cabinet where she’d stashed something earlier before turning to Beca with a flourish, “…advent calendars.”

Beca eyed the Hershey’s chocolate advent calendar that Chloe held in her hands briefly before nodding her head slightly. “Nice.” The brunette shrugged, clearly not knowing what else to say.

“Nice?” Chloe repeated, taking her seat again as she gave her girlfriend the critical eye. “Me and my brothers have always had advent calendars at Christmas and they’ve always been Hershey’s; it’s a Beale Christmas tradition!” Chloe argued seriously, blue eyes wide as she looked at Beca sternly, trying to impress upon her the importance of the moment.

“Okay.” Beca tried to placate, bobbing her head slightly which gave away her uncertainty of what exactly her girlfriend wanted from her in that moment. “Good for you?” The redhead simply raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “I’m sorry. I’ve never done advent calendars, okay? The momentousness is clearly lost on me.”

“No advent calendars?” Chloe asked, disheartened though she had had a sneaking suspicion. “Are the Mitchell’s, like, actually a family of Grinch’s?” Chloe asked, completely lost on the lack of spirit and tradition around Beca and Christmas, finding their first Christmas together to be something of an eye-opener for her.

“What does that make you? Cindy Lou Who?” Beca snarked back, raising an eyebrow. “I’m not really certain why I’m meant to get excited because of your advent calendar.”

“What about if I got you one too?” Chloe asked now, producing a second advent calendar from behind her own with a flourish, this one, Reece’s Pieces.

“Oooooh.” The brunette let out reluctantly, eyes widening slightly in interest at the orange monstrosity that Chloe handed to her.

Beca instantly began to break open the first square her hand landed on, which just so happened to be for the 15th, when Chloe smacked her hand away in chastisement.

“Dude!” Beca shrieked, looking at Chloe as though she’d spouted a second head.

“It’s the morning, Beca.” Chloe admonished. “We can have our first ones tonight after work.” Beca sighed and rolled her eyes, as was her way, but said no more on the matter, putting the calendar back down to pick up her coffee mug again. “Well, don’t you have anything else to say?” Chloe asked in a haughty voice though her eyes danced in amusement.

Beca mock-huffed, playing her part in the bickering domestic production before leaning in to place a kiss on Chloe’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Chloe turned her head at the last second and pressed her lips to Beca’s in a quick kiss before pulling back, expression triumphant. “You’re welcome.” 

*~*~*

“What the hell, Beca?!” Chloe shrieked from the entryway to the kitchen behind her.

“What?” Beca asked alarmed from her place on the couch, jumping slightly and looking around in agitation, as if looking for what she’d apparently done wrong.

“It’s only the 5th today so why are there nine square open on your calendar?” Chloe asked loudly, a slight screech to her voice as she spoke whilst stepping farther into the room and producing the offending article, holding it up dramatically as if calling it Exhibit A.

“Oh, that?” Beca asked, letting out a small relieved laugh as she turned back around, missing the metaphorical steam coming out of her girlfriend’s ears. “I got a little snacky earlier.”

“Snacky?” Chloe repeated as she manoeuvred herself around to be stood in front of Beca’s seated form. “Beca, that is _not_ how advent calendars work.” Her expression clearly asking, ‘What are you, an animal?’

“Why not? I was hungry; it’s food.” Beca summarised simply, her expression unconcerned.

“It just doesn’t!” Chloe yelled, stomping her foot and throwing her head back as she closed her eyes in frustration.

“Jesus, okay, okay.” Beca conceded, putting her hands up in surrender, alarmed by her girlfriend’s reaction.

Chloe moved forward slowly and Beca tensed, bracing for something, exactly what, she did not know. Chloe slowing climbed onto the sofa and straddled Beca’s lap, not breaking their stare in a way that was more terrifying than sexy as she brandished the offending item in Beca’s face. “Do not bastardise the sanctity of the advent calendar, Beca.” Chloe warned seriously, looking at Beca sternly as she brought up her hands to cage Beca in, making the younger girl slouch slightly and curl in on herself defensively. “One candy per day on the designated day _only_. Got it?”

Beca nodded her head emphatically, eyes still wide, not wanting to give Chloe a reason to snap again. “Good. I’m going to go and start dinner now.” Chloe announced in the same, intensely quiet tone before slowly removing herself from the couch and walking back towards the kitchen.

Beca let out a loud, relieved huff as soon as the older girl was out of earshot, shaking her head slightly as she continued to ponder the outburst.

 _‘I’m not certain I’ll survive our first Christmas together at this rate.’_ Beca thought to herself in concern, throwing herself down to bury her face between the sofa cushions.


	5. who sends out the christmas cards?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Beca: Chloe prefers to call people to wish them Merry Christmas a bit more personally and have a catch up whereas Beca is happy to send out a couple of cards just to keep her Mom off her back.**

“Okay, Aunt Elaine…Yep…Yep…For sure, we’ll definitely do that.” Chloe spoke politely while Beca impatiently twirled her finger in the universal sign for ‘wrap it up’. “Yep…love to Uncle Ken…Okay…Bye.” The redhead hung up the phone with a sigh before rushing over to the table to start on the meal that had gone lukewarm whilst she’d been on the phone.

“Dude, I don’t get why you don’t just send cards and be done with it.” Beca stated as she finished up the last few dregs of her meal.

“Because we’re not all ‘People Averse’ like you, Beca.” Chloe rebuffed with a small, teasing grin.

“You were on the phone for over two hours! And that was just one relative…that you know…shares your genes.” Beca lamented as she took her plate and cutlery over to the sink.

“Meaning?” Chloe asked a bit shortly, not sure if she should be offended or not.

“Put two people on the phone together who don’t know when to shut up and that’s how we get a seven hundred dollar phone bill.” Beca answered simply, crossing her arms as she leaned back against their kitchen counter.

“Oh my god, that was one time, Beca! Aubrey was in Rio and I thought our price plan covered it!” Chloe snapped, unable to believe that Beca was bringing that up yet again.

“It didn’t.” Beca rebuked simply, going over the well-worn argument once more. Chloe rolled her eyes but continued to eat rather than slip into this debate again. “Babe, it’s seriously going to take you until next Christmas to call everyone on your list.”

“I _like_ speaking to my relatives, Becs. A card doesn’t mean anything. There’s no feeling behind a card. You can send a card to someone you hate but a conversation is _real_.” Chloe defended her logic passionately.

Beca just stared back with a raised eyebrow and raised her arm to show her cricket tattoo, her _super_ annoying way of saying ‘I can hear crickets’ without actually saying it.

“Whatever.” Chloe groused, going back to her meal, ignoring Beca and the stack of Christmas cards that sat smugly on the corner of the kitchen table, ready to go out in the morning which Beca only really bothered with because her Mother insisted that Beca touch base with family at Christmas time.

The meal progressed in silence after that.

Beca stayed by the sink and did her dishes silently while the redhead continued to somewhat sulkily eat her own meal when suddenly a thin pair of arms wrapped around her from behind and a brunette head burrowed into the space between her neck and shoulder. “I’m only teasing. I love how chatty you are really. We certainly wouldn’t have started dating if _I’d_ been left to start the conversation with you.” Beca conceded and Chloe felt the small puff of air against her neck that signified Beca’s silent laugh.

Chloe laughed though part of her wanted to pout for longer but Beca was peppering apologetic kisses to her neck now ( _‘totally unfair’_ ) so she was powerless to resist.

Chloe let out a loud sigh, as if lamenting the ease of which she was forgiving Beca before spinning slightly in her seat. “You’ll have to do something to make it up to me.” She warned, twining her fingers in Beca’s hair as her kisses moved up to Chloe’s jaw.

Beca pulled away then, lifting an eyebrow and smirking salaciously. “Oh really?”

“Yep.” Chloe answered, popping the final letter loudly. “After dinner…” She started, pecking Beca on the cheek, “…we’re going to go into the living room…”, a kiss to the corner of the mouth, “…fire up my laptop and…” Chloe drawled before planting a firm and heated kiss on her lips, “…Skype my Mom.” Chloe finished on a whisper.

Beca’s eyes bugged and she choked on her breath.

“Dude!” Beca drawled, hanging her head dramatically and looking how Chloe imagined she herself would look if it were announced that Christmas was forevermore cancelled.

“If you’re good, maybe I’ll have forgiven you properly by the time we go to bed.” Chloe comforted, squishing Beca’s pouting face in her hands while the shorter girl struggled to get away, only making Chloe hold tighter and laugh harder.


	6. who wraps the presents for other people?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chloe wraps the presents from them both as a couple and individuals: Beca quickly loses her patience and has ended up accidentally breaking half-wrapped presents before in frustration.**

“Did you manage to wrap the presents earlier like I asked?” Chloe inquired as they made their way into the living room hand-in-hand to snuggle up for the night and watch some TV.

“Uhhhhhh…yes.” Beca answered, voice wavering.

“You don’t sound so certain.” Chloe replied, turning her head to look at her girlfriend, tone suspicious.

“No, I did.” Beca reiterated though bit her lip, looking slightly sheepish as she fiddled with one of her earrings. The expression not one that Chloe was used to seeing on the shorter girls face so her guard was instantly up.

They turned the corner and Chloe was about to prompt further when she saw the mess of wrapping paper, ribbon and tinsel ( _‘Actual tinsel!’_ ) sitting on their coffee table in a pile of misshapen packages.

“Oh my god! What…” Chloe trailed off, dropping Beca’s hand and walking closer as if drawn to the horror but moving with a cautious rigidity in the posture of her spine, as if braced for something much worse to come.

“I said I wasn’t particularly good at wrapping presents.” Beca argued quietly, crossing her arms defensively.

“It looks like a blind person wrapped these.” Chloe summarised as she studied the calamity in their living room.

“Hey!” Beca argued, stepping closer with annoyance but then trailed off as she joined Chloe in looking down at the pile of deformed packages below them. “Stop insulting the blind.” Beca stated lamely, shoulders slumping at the failure.

Chloe laughed at her words, turning to look at her and feeling her heart go out to the girl at the disheartened expression she wore.

The older girl stepped closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in and peppering some rapid-fire kisses to her plaited brunette hair.

“Oh, babe. It’s okay. You tried.” Chloe cooed, stooping slightly in an attempt to get Beca to meet her eye. “I just…” Chloe trailed off slightly, wanting to ask the question but not wanting to make her girlfriend feel even worse, “…I just don’t really get it. I’ve gotten wrapped presents from you before that didn’t look like…” Chloe trailed off again, not even attempting to think of a word to finish the sentence with.

“We’d just started dating! I was trying to impress you!” Beca argued, slumping into Chloe’s embrace deeper, burrowing into her chest slightly. “Which means me being involved very minimally in the process.”

Chloe pinched her side lightly, silently admonishing her for her self-deprecating comment as she always did before moving on. “So how did you-?”

“Stacie. Or my Mom.” Beca sighed and closed her eyes, looking as if she was admitting some great failure.

“Hey.” Chloe started, prying Beca’s now resisting hands from her so that she could step back and look into her eyes. “It’s okay. We can just redo it. It will be a fun couples-bonding activity.” Chloe announced with a wide encouraging smile though her brow creased slightly halfway through her words in doubt.

Beca looked her up and down slightly before waving her off. “You’re lucky you’re that pretty.” She announced finally, one hand batting the air as if knocking away her comment.

Chloe pulled her back in with a smile and steered them both over to the coffee table to sit down on the floor. “Right!” She announced, clapping her hands happily. “This is going to be fun.” Beca looked doubtful. “It’s fine, Beca! We just have to re-pack them, right?”

“I guess.” Beca conceded, crossing her legs as she pulled out the wrapping paper, cellotape and other assorted bits and bobs from where they’d been left next to the couch. “I mean, I didn’t break anything.” Beca stated optimistically. “Normally I end up getting a bit frustrated and crap is so damn _fragile_ …”

“That’s the spirit!” Chloe cheered while Beca just raised an amused eyebrow. “Okay, so, first thing’s first. Pass me that one right there.” Chloe directed, pointing to the medium sized lump at the end of the table next to Beca. “Is that the Hello Kitty toy for Emily?”

Beca frowned slightly and arched her brow. “No, it’s the Nymphomaniac boxset for Stacie.”

Chloe blinked her eyes owlishly, expression neutral. “…Oh.”

 _‘DVD’s are the easiest things ever to wrap! How do you even mess that up? Or get them into that shape? Seriously?!’_ Chloe thought to herself, taking the package cautiously from Beca, as if fearing it would explode in her face.

“Okay then; let’s start.” Chloe enthused confidently and tried valiantly not to collapse in a defeated heap when Beca instinctively began to pass her the tinsel, as if _that_ were the first step in good present wrapping.

 _‘This is only one of the many reasons why this has gone so horribly wrong. You’re lucky that I’m so ridiculously in love with you, Mitchell.’_ Chloe thought to herself with a slight shake of the head.


	7. who starts snowball fights?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **They both do but Beca always wins due to a truly wicked curve ball.**

Beca was sat on the couch, tapping away on her laptop when a breathless Chloe ran in through the front door to their apartment, cheeks flushed from the cold, out of breath and smiling beautifully as always. “Becs, can you help me bring in the groceries please?”

“Sure thing, Chlo.” Beca replied, moving her laptop aside and following slowly behind Chloe as the older girl ran ahead of her back outside.

When Beca made it out into the December chill she noted the thick layer of snow that had come in just last night as she looked around for the splash of red that signified her girlfriend when she was suddenly blinded by a flash of white. “Gah!” Beca jumped, wiping the ice and slush from her face. “What the…Chloe!” Beca reprimanded, looking around to find her cackling girlfriend several feet away, head thrown back in amusement as her hand cradled her ribs from the uproarious laughter escaping her. “What the hell?!”

“Your face, Beca! Oh my god! Price…Priceless!” The redhead choked out as she wiped actual tears of mirth out of her eyes.

Beca raised an amused eyebrow, a smug feeling blossoming through the irritation, comfortable in the knowledge that, though Chloe might be able to hit her with a snowball from ten feet away when Beca was looking the other way and not expecting it, the older girl was quite seriously out of her league if she thought that a girl from Georgia could beat a girl from Minnesota in a snowball fight. “You are so dead, Beale.” Beca shook her head calmly as she crouched down to gather up some snow.

Chloe let out a shriek and a giggle as she began to flee, running towards the parking lot of their building, presumably in the hope of finding some sort of cover though cover wouldn’t help her until she made it there and the sprinting girl was currently in no man’s land.

Beca hefted a sizeable snowball at her, knowing as soon as it left her hand that her aim was true and immensely enjoyed the surprised ‘Ooof’ that left Chloe when the projectile connected solidly with the back of her head.

*~*~*

“Hey!” A familiar voice called out to Chloe as she walked up the pathway to their apartment building, arms weighed down with all the homework assignments she had to grade over the holidays.

“Hey!” Chloe called back when she finally spotted Beca sitting on their balcony, curiosity peaked. “What are you doing out on the balcony? It’s freezing!” Chloe asked loudly, wondering if her girlfriend had finally cracked under the stress of work.

“You only really _earn_ a hot cider when you’re sitting in the cold.” Beca answered evenly, lifting a mug to her lips as she spoke.

“Hot cider? Careful, Babe. Someone might think you’re getting into the Christmas Spirit!” Chloe smiled back, admiring the brunette’s small smile in response to her teasing whilst trying to balance the concern she felt at seeing Beca sat outside with so few layers on.

“Dude, I seriously doubt that anyone with all five senses would make that mistake.” Beca answered back, looping her arms around the railings as she looked down at Chloe fondly. “Or even just two of them, really. Any two.” The brunette tilted her head in consideration before nodding her agreement with her own proclamation. “That being said, come on up here and I’ll make one for you too…then I can say that you _made_ me have it if anyone sees me.” Beca joked with a wink.

“Sounds good!” Chloe enthused, taking an eager step forward.

“Hold up, hold up! You dropped something.” Beca halted her, pointing a finger behind her suddenly.

Chloe turned immediately, concerned that she might have dropped some poor student’s homework and would have to chase it down the street. She saw nothing so looked around briefly in confusion but couldn’t see anything that she may have dropped.

“I don’t see-” Chloe started as she turned around but then spluttered when she got a face full of snow.

“Hah!” Beca laughed, pointing at Chloe unnecessarily to emphasise her humiliation. “Burn, Beale!” Beca mocked and Chloe was about to shout out a complaint when she saw the other girl crouch down to the cooler next to her and pull out another perfectly formed orb of snow.

“Oh, come on!” Chloe shrieked as she ran unsteadily to the door for the building with her shoulders hunched defensively, weighed down by the work she brought home and ignoring the jeering coming from above as she was pummelled mercilessly with snow.


	8. who’s the one that bakes christmas cookies for guests?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chloe actually bakes the cookies though Beca is the one to decorate them as she has a steadier hand; epic tag-team for Bechloe baked goods.**

“Why are you making Gingerbread Gremlins?” Beca asked curiously, looking over Chloe’s shoulder as the taller girls shaky hands struggled to hold the piping bag steady.

“It’s a reindeer! It is _clearly_ meant to be a reindeer, Beca!” Chloe exclaimed, turning around to glare at her girlfriend, expression boiling over with exasperation.

“It is?” Beca questioned, not looking convinced as she studied the contents of the tray again.

Chloe huffed before turning forward again, looking down and sighing, forced to acknowledge that Beca’s assessment was not inaccurate. “Damnit.” She muttered to herself, disheartened.

“Don’t stress, Babe.” Beca soothed, massaging her shoulders expertly, making Chloe groan instantly and her head drop forward limply. “Next batch, how about I try decorating?”

“Really?” Chloe asked, voice rife with dubiousness as she turned to consider her girlfriend over her shoulder.

“For sure. Trust me.” Beca smiled reassuringly and Chloe had no chance of resisting.

“Okay.” Chloe conceded, acknowledging that Beca probably couldn’t really do any worse than her.

*~*~*

“Beca! Those look aca-awesome! Are you kidding me right now?” Chloe shrieked excitedly, looking at Beca’s handiwork.

Beca allowed a pleased smile to spread across her face but did not take her focus away from finishing up on the last couple of biscuits on the tray. “Well, my Mother is big on baking so she always designated me as the ‘cookie decorator’.”

“How come you never told me this?” Chloe asked curiously, stepping up behind Beca and carefully wrapping her arms around the shorter girl’s waist, keenly watching the avid concentration on her girlfriend’s face.

Beca shrugged noncommittally, her tongue poking out ever so slightly as she put the buttons on the snowmen.

Chloe let out a gleeful laugh and began tapping her hands on the counter on either side of Beca’s hips in excitement. “Well, this is amazing. I’m going to get more ingredients on the way home from work tomorrow, make another couple of batches, make some for the kids, a couple dozen more for the Bella’s potluck-”

“This! This is why!” Beca suddenly exclaimed, standing straight again and nearly clashing heads with Chloe in the process.

“What?” Chloe questioned, confused by the reaction from the shorter girl.

“I can practically hear the dreams of mass production coming through your voice. I can see the ‘Bechloe Biscuits’ logo you’re imagining.” Beca bemoaned as if in pain, eyes closed in horror and shoulders slumping dramatically.

“Stop!” Chloe chuckled, squeezing Beca again.

“You’ll have me shackled to this piping bag for the next two weeks, won’t you?”

“Becs-”

“Your little, elfish baking slave…” Beca continued to tease with a straight face.

“Enough!” Chloe laughed, spinning Beca around to kiss her into silence. Beca smirked as Chloe assaulted her lips with her own, the brunette sneakily bringing the piping bag up and smearing black icing across the redheads cheek, joining freckles like a Connect the Dots.

“Beca!” Chloe chastised loudly though her eyes sparkled in amusement at the less common playfulness that Beca was exhibiting.

“You’re right. Totally unforgivable of me. I got it.” Beca offered, putting down the piping bag and hooking her fingers into Chloe’s hair, pulling her head down as she pushed up onto her tiptoes and licked the icing from Chloe’s cheek, shrieking giggles peeling from the older girl’s mouth.


	9. who knows all the words to twelve days of christmas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **They both do and Chloe always manages to con Beca into a sing-along with a slew of carols in the buildup and on Christmas itself.**

“Please, please, please?! I’ll love you forever!” Chloe begged, making her eyes widen in a way that had always gotten her what she wanted in life, even from a young age.

“Well,” Beca started, putting a pondering hand to her chin, “that’s an empty bribe because you’re already going to do that.” The brunette finished with a smug grin and it did Chloe’s heart good to see that, even in jest, Beca could acknowledge the permanence of Chloe’s feelings for her. _‘Not easy for a previously commitophobic loner with abandonment issues.’_ Chloe conceded internally.

“True…” Chloe agreed before placing a sweet lingering kiss to the juncture of Beca’s jaw, “but I’ll be so much more enthusiastic about it.”

“ _More_ enthusiastic?” Beca balked, eyes going wide and possibly fearful at the thought of Chloe operating at an even higher enthusiasm level.

“Fine! What do you want?” Chloe offered, resting her chin on her girlfriend’s shoulder as she gazed up at her expectantly.

“Hmmmm.” Beca pondered, looking Chloe up and down heatedly, making Chloe’s back straighten immediately, recognising the look.

“Do you still have that outfit you wore to help Aubrey with that Christmas Charity thing the other day?” Beca asked curiously, voice attempting casual even as her cheeks and stare started to darken noticeably.

Chloe smiled widely, her own eyes leering at Beca now in return. “You mean the really tight red dress with the white trim and the tights and the boots and the hat? _That_ one?” Chloe asked innocently though Beca was starting to look like she was going to melt, nodding shakily. “As a matter of fact, I have failed to return it to the store, as of yet.” Chloe smirked, eyes goading Beca.

“Well…” Beca started, leaning closer to Chloe from their current perch of the couch, “if you were to find yourself wearing that again tonight, I’m sure I could be convinced to…” Beca paused, looking down Chloe’s body again in a way that made the redhead shiver, “play.” Beca finished, smirking smugly at the affected expression on her girlfriend’s face.

Chloe refused to be beaten, however, and threw her hair back in a bid to bide some time before answering. “I think that that could be arranged.” Chloe replied, letting her chest rise up to Beca’s face slightly as she scooted herself closer to her. “I might even have red stockings to replace the tights.” Chloe goaded, enjoying the clench of Beca’s throat as she swallowed heavily.

Beca’s gaze continued to be drawn downwards, even after Chloe had seated herself properly again, eyes only returning north when Chloe leaned forward slightly. “Where have you been hiding those stockings and why didn’t I know about them?” Beca husked out breathily, stroking Chloe’s nose with her own.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Chloe whispered back, biting her lip as she brought her face closer to Beca’s.

“Okay. Deal.” Beca smiled, leaning in also.

“Great.” Chloe whispered back, closing her eyes. When she could feel the heat from Beca’s breath on her lips she stood up quickly. “Carols first!” Chloe yelled, walking towards their bookcase to pull out the relevant sheet music book for the piano in their living room, ignoring Beca’s small, tortured groan.

Chloe was slightly obsessed with the idea of Beca playing instruments, taking any opportunity to have the brunette play something for her, so when the piano at her school was getting upgraded, Chloe simply had to ‘rescue and rehouse’ it in their apartment.

Beca positioned herself at the piano bench without further complaint, doing a warm up exercise as Chloe began to hum as she flipped through the book, trying to decide which song to start with. “How about ‘Twelve Days of Christmas’? Do you know all of the words?” Chloe asked uncertainly, looking down at her girlfriend as she swayed on the spot in excitement.

The brunette raised an unimpressed eyebrow, looking at Chloe as close to disdainfully as was possible considering the target. “Just who do you think you’re talking to?” Beca asked simply, her fingers starting up on the song without breaking Chloe’s stare or consulting the sheet music in Chloe’s hand, making the redhead beam happily.


	10. who’s the one that hates eggnog?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Beca hates eggnog but neither of them really drinks it anyway preferring Chloe’s Christmas Cocoa instead which is basically a sugar coma in a cup.**

“I don’t understand why people would drink lumpy, egg milk punch at Christmas when they could have your diabetes-in-a-cup Hot Cocoa instead.” Beca stated with a grin as Chloe carried over two mugs overflowing with hot chocolate, whipped cream, cocoa powder, chocolate sprinkles, marshmallows and an honest to god candy cane sticking out of the top.

Chloe smiled happily at the praise as she threw herself down on the couch next to Beca, snuggling into her side immediately, weaving their legs together as Beca threw a blanket over them. “I don’t know, Beca. Not everyone has a Chloe to make one for them…”

“Poor bastards.” Beca commented as she picked out the sugar cane from her mug, scooping out as much whipped cream with it as she could before putting it in her mouth.

“…and other’s just don’t have as much good taste as you.” Chloe continued, dancing her fingers over Beca’s forearm idly.

“Mmmmmm.” Beca hummed as she looked pointedly at Chloe’s mouth, enjoying how the look made the redhead bite her lip before leaning in slowly, pressing the sweet flavour from the candy cane directly onto the other girls tongue. Beca lifted a gentle hand to cup Chloe’s face as a counterpoint to the heated kiss they were sharing. When Beca broke the kiss, slowly pulling away, Chloe’s mouth followed, as if unwilling to say goodbye to Beca’s just yet. “My taste _is_ impeccable.” Beca smirked, wriggling her eyebrows and making Chloe’s cheeks go pink, which felt like a Christmas miracle all on its own.

After allowing a moment for her heartbeat to regulate, Chloe beamed a wide smile and burrowed farther into Beca’s embrace before sampling her own fares. “So, what’s the verdict?”

Beca sighed happily, resting her head atop Chloe’s. “Just know that, if after finishing this I go into a coma, it would have been totally worth it.”


	11. who’s the better snowman builder?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Beca is the better builder but hers is more likely to fall apart as she needs to build the head separate and attach it later due to height issues.**

“No!” Beca yelled dramatically in frustration, causing Chloe to turn to her girlfriend curiously and watch as she threw herself down on to her knees and shook her head at the crumbled mess that, at Chloe’s last assessment, had been a 98% impeccably finished snowman.

“What happened?”

“He fell apart when I tried to put his head onto his torso.” Beca stropped, crossing her arms and considering the snowman murderously, as though he had betrayed her somehow.

“Well, why didn’t you just build the head on top of the torso in the first place?” Chloe asked curiously as she haphazardously wrapped an old scarf around the neck of her own, significantly less attractive snowman.

A mumbled response followed as Beca continued to pout even as she stood up again.

“What was that?” Chloe queried, turning fully back to her girlfriend again.

“I can’t reach!” Beca bit out, face daring Chloe to mock her which Chloe, as a fabulous girlfriend, totally didn’t do…even if she only achieved it by biting her lip so hard she nearly drew blood.

“Awwww. Babe.”

“Don’t!” Beca warned, clearly more disappointed by the failure than Chloe had originally thought. Chloe stepped up to her and wrapped the brunette in a solid hug, refusing to let go until she felt the tension recede from her shoulders, kissing the tip of her nose as she pulled away for good measure.

“How about, we make one together?” Chloe offered, raising an eyebrow as she offered, jiggling Beca from side-to-side slightly to generate some enthusiasm.

“Well…yours does look like he has an eating disorder.” Beca offered with a smile, clearly taking the bait to restart.

Chloe let out an indignant huff as she let her brow scrunch in mock-anger. “I thought you appreciated _all_ body types?” Chloe questioned, even as she acknowledged the gravity-defying state of her waifish snowman.

“I do…on women.” Beca conceded, lifting an eyebrow as she let her stare trail Chloe’s body, even if the redhead was wearing several layers to protect herself from the cold.

“Women?” Chloe tested, raising an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Woman. Wo _man_. Singular. Just one. Only you. Yes Sir-y Bob.” Beca recovered as eloquently as ever.

They smiled at each other, knowing that Chloe didn’t really worry about stuff like that but enjoying the ‘bit’ for their own amusement anyway. “Well, Beca, singular or plural, that does not answer the question because this is clearly a girl snowman.” Chloe explained patiently, waving her arm out in a flourish towards her snow-being, inviting Beca took look again and re-asses. 

“A ‘girl snow _man_ ’?” Beca repeated as she enunciated the final part, allowing a laugh to escape her at the oxymoron.

“Snow-woman…whatever! All I’m saying is, I have _clearly_ put eyeshadow on her using dirt and now you’ve hurt Frosti’s feelings.” Chloe argued haughtily, crossing her arms and tilting her head back with a slightly smug expression before turning it quickly into a pout. “She doesn’t feel pretty anymore.”

Beca rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of it all but couldn’t hide the amusement in her navy-blue eyes any better on this occasion than she normally could with Chloe, the grumpy veneer cracking notably.

“Fine, I apologise to Frosti and hope I’ve not given her any body-consciousness issues. To make it up to her, I’m going to make her a smoking hot, curvaceous snow-girlfriend.” Beca offered magnanimously, casting her gaze around to find an untouched section of snow to move onto.

“Well, not _too_ hot or she’ll melt.” Chloe deadpanned, looking to Beca with an overenthusiastic open mouthed smile while the brunette just shook her head in shame.

“Wow!” Beca mumbled under her breath but intentionally loud enough for Chloe to hear it.

“Oh shut up! And we’re making her a boyfriend, not a girlfriend. I don’t trust you not to give a snow-woman snow boobs and I’m not having any complaints from the neighbours again about your ‘inappropriate mentality’. Not after Halloween…”

“It’s not my fault that our neighbours don’t have a sense of humour, Chloe.” Beca argued as she began to gather up the required snow.

Twenty minutes later and long after the point that they stopped being able to feel their fingers, they had a fully completed snowperson that was both intact and met Beca’s dimensional specifications. “He’s the most handsomest snowman I’ve ever seen!” Chloe announced as she stepped back to observe their handiwork, arm wrapping around Beca’s shoulders as she pulled her in so they could gaze in wonderment together.

“Weird.” Beca breathed in response though her arm came up to wrap around Chloe’s waist and pull her in tighter.


	12. who’s the one that wakes the other on christmas morning by playing christmas songs really loudly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Chloe of course: Beca is not built to function at 5am when Chloe wakes up for presents so Chloe will jump all over her for five minutes, laughing at her Grinch-like groans, blast Snoop’s Christmas Album in their bedroom, give her a coffee to drink while they do Stockings and then she’s awake enough by the time they go downstairs for main presents.**

“Beca! Beca, wake up! It’s Christmas!” Chloe’s voice boomed loudly in the previous silent space of their bedroom.

A loud groan from where Beca had her face buried in the pillows was the only response the redhead received.

“Becs!” Chloe cheered again, climbing on top of her girlfriend and bouncing obnoxiously to wake her up, the groans getting louder but still not forming recognised human speech. “Come on, Babe. Time for presents!”

“What time is it? I swear to Jesus, Beale, it better not be earlier than 8am.” Beca warned, minutely cracking open one bleary and bloodshot eye.

“It’s not earlier than 8am…” _‘…in London.’_ Chloe tacked on silently, guiltily looking at the clock on their side table and seeing it flash 05:03 over the brunette’s monstrous bedhead. “Babe!” Chloe started again, pressing her body to Beca’s, slumping so that her front was pressed completely to Beca’s back as she pressed frantic kisses to her hair between each word she spoke. “How about I run to the kitchen, avoiding the living room completely so I don’t give away whether _he’s_ been or not…” (another loud groan from Beca at that) “…make you a coffee then bring it back in here for you before we start? Huh? That sound good?” Chloe enthused, knowing she sounded a bit like an eager puppy but unable to stop herself.

 _‘It’s CHRISTMAS! HELLO!’_ Chloe chanted in her head, _just_ being able to refrain from verbalising it out loud.

Beca’s groan was more of an affirmation this time so Chloe cheered, nuzzled her face into Beca’s to kiss her cheek loudly before running from the room.

She was bouncing impatiently on the tips of her toes while she waited for the coffee to brew, biting her lip in excitement and hoping that Beca will have woken up a bit by the time she returned with her coffee. As soon as the machine pinged Chloe poured the coffee immediately, hissing as she caught a few flecks of boiling liquid on her hand in her enthusiasm before rushing back to the bedroom. When she stepped in she quickly saw that Beca hadn’t moved at all and huffed loudly.

“Becs!” Chloe scalded as she went over to the side of their bed, putting Beca’s drink down on the coaster there.

“I’m up.” Beca grumbled back, not moving at all.

Chloe rolled her eyes, climbing over Beca again, purposefully letting the odd knee and palm make contact as she settled back on her side of the bed, somewhat sadistically enjoying the odd ‘Ooof's they released from the other girl. Beca turned over blindly, reaching out for Chloe and snuggling into her side again.

“Rebeca Astrid Mitchell!” Chloe chided even as she held her precious cinnamon roll of a girlfriend tighter, in no circumstance being able to refuse a cuddle. “Wake! Up!” She boomed into her ear.

“Gaaa-ah!” Beca moaned again and flopped onto her back, letting her fingers rub over her face in an attempt to rouse herself.

Chloe leaned over and pulled out the Christmas Stocking she had bought for Beca, full with small presents before spinning back excitedly. “Here! Merry Christmas!” Chloe beamed as she laid the stocking down on Beca’s chest.

Beca grumbled and simply turned over onto her other side again, facing her nightstand and going still once more.

Chloe felt herself deflate in disappointment and tried not to let herself get upset at her girlfriend’s lack of enthusiasm. Beca had pleasantly surprised Chloe with how much effort her girlfriend had exerted up until this point, following Chloe’s lead with their festivities with very little grumbling ( _‘She wouldn’t be Beca if there wasn’t **some** grumbling’_ ), knowing that it was all for Chloe’s benefit rather than her own. She _knew_ that Beca was not a festive person, Beca having told her as much soon after they began dating and Chloe was able to surmise for herself within a few seconds of meeting Beca that she wasn’t the most excitable person in the world but Christmas meant a lot to her and she couldn’t help but feel let down that Beca couldn’t make the effort, today of all days.

Her throat had just started to burn with effort of keeping her tears at bay when Beca turned back over with a smug, sleepy smile and another stocking in her hand for Chloe. “Merry Christmas, Beale.”

Chloe beamed, previous melancholy completely forgotten, as she clapped her hands excitedly and dove at Beca again, careful not to crush either stockings in her enthusiasm. “You big faker!”

“Hey! I never fake anything. You’re just that good.” Beca tried to wink seductively at her but considering she hadn’t managed to completely open her eyes yet, it ended up just being a lopsided blink.

Chloe laughed and kissed both of the brunette’s closed eyelids as she sat cross-legged and began to consider the stocking and, once she looked at it properly, she recognised it instantly. “Wait, is this…” Chloe trailed of slightly, looking up at Beca questioningly as the other girl sat up fully against the headboard now.

“ _Your_ stocking? Yeah.” Beca answered simply, pushing some flyaway hair out of her face.

Chloe let out a disbelieving chuckle as she continued to stare at Beca, unable to look away. “But…how?” Chloe asked softly, voice uncertain.

“I called your Mom awhile ago. Asked her to mail it to me.” Beca shrugged, trying to downplay the sweet gesture as always.

“My Mama?” Chloe asked, knowing that Beca always chuckled when Chloe said ‘Mama’ since apparently it was always said with a southern twang.

Beca did not disappoint, chuckling softly while her hands fidgeted with the trim on her own stocking. “Your Mama.” Beca repeated, emulating Chloe’s accent and nodding happily with a small smile. “I thought you’d like it. You do, right?” Beca asked and for once it wasn’t nervous or uncertain, which made sense as Chloe was certain her joyful expression said it all.

“Yes! Yes, it’s perfect. Thank you!” Chloe proclaimed before leaning in enthusiastically, nearly knocking Beca’s head back into the headboard of their bed in her enthusiasm to _show_ her how much she liked it, kissing her over and over as she cradled the smaller girl’s face gently. When she finally pulled away the burn in her throat was back but for a different reason this time as she stroked a thumb over Beca’s cheek and stared deeply into her sapphire blue eyes. “I love you so much it’s almost even too much for me!”

Beca let out a smile at that that could have rivalled Chloe’s own megawatt smile that she was known for and the sight made her own come out in response. “Almost?” Beca asked somewhat shyly, looking down at Choe’s lips as she let her thumbnail drag over the older girl’s chin.

“Yeah. And still never quite enough.” Chloe laughed kissing her a final time and pulling back before she started to cry. _‘What a mood killer!’_ Chloe had to admit.

“Merry Christmas, Chlo.” Beca’s hoarse voice whispered to her softly.

“Merry Christmas, Becs.” Chloe smiled before looking down at her stocking in an attempt to distract herself. “Presents now!” Chloe deflected, hands starting to pull gifts from the stop of the stocking.

“Okay.” Beca chuckled, sitting up properly and turning to grab her coffee, sputtering at something and grabbing Chloe’s attention.

“5am, Beale! Seriously?” Beca accused in mock-irritation. Chloe just ducked her head and bobbed her shoulders innocently, looking down guiltily. Beca’s fingers were suddenly curled under her chin, forcing her head up before gifting her with a heated kiss, pulling away just as it started to hint at something more, leaving Chloe a little dazed and blinking drunkenly as she looked at Beca who hadn’t pulled away completely. “It’s a good thing I love you so much, Nerd, festive cheer and all.” Beca spoke into the small space between them with a fond grin on her impossibly beautiful face.

Chloe smiled cheekily in return and tilted her head semi-mockingly in return. “Isn’t it just?” Chloe replied smoothly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reads, comments and kudos!
> 
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> Tumblr: welshcakes68
> 
> *WC68*


End file.
